Ése engorroso sentimiento
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: (DiscordxCelestia) Una noche de soledad más, pero ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién ha llegado a visitar al Lord del Caos y la Destrucción? Oh, es ella..Pero, ¿Qué se propone?


_**Ése engorroso sentimiento**_

Otra noche había caído sobre Ponyville, conciente de todo lo que había hecho y a sabiendas de que nunca se liberaría nuevamente de esa prisión de piedra, inútilmente pensó que había espacio para él en ese mundo, tan aburridamente normal y poblado de ponyes bienechores, era enfermizo.

Se sentía sólo, terriblemente sólo, encerrado en su propio mundo dentro de esa estatua que ahora era su hogar se dispuso a despejar su mente de aquellos tormentosos pensamientos, y, chasqueando sus dedos, hizo aparecer una mesa pequeña y una silla acorde a su altura. Una nube negra del tamaño de un gato se formó sobre un vaso cristalino, dejando caer sobre el mismo unas gotas de leche de chocolate para su disfrute.

Era como si el amargo sabor de la derrota se hubiese impregnado en el que antes era el delicioso líquido café y escupió molesto. Discordi estaba agotado de que todas las noches fuera igual, estaba aburrido y frustrado de que no hubiese podido alzarse victorioso y alcanzar la meta que se propuso cuando era tan solo un pequeño engendro, y ella, siendo su amiga de infancia, aún así se atrevió a burlarse de él cuando le confesó su sueño de cambiar el mundo.

Más, enceguecido por su sueño, interpretó aquella risita inocente de la forma incorrecta.

-"Inmunda Celestia" -Pensó con rencor tal que en su garra derecha reventó el vaso en mil pedazos. Su mirada de odio se posó en el mueble hasta que oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba él, haciendo clop, clop, clop.

Alzando una ceja pudo observar, ya inmóvil en su prisión, cierta figura de una yegua caminando y abriéndose majestuosa entre los arbustos. Esa melena, esa conocida melena de hermoso aroma y bellos colores.

¿Qué hacía Celestia en ése lugar y a esas horas? ¿No debería estar descansando después de su agotador trabajo velando por los ponys en el día?

-Espero no te moleste. -Dijo Celestia alzando su mirada para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de la estatua del Dios de la Discordia. -He venido aquí a relajarme un momento, últimamente, he estado estresada, siento como si yo ya no pudiera moverme como antes.  
-"Como si eso me importara, ¡ja! Ingenua." -Pensó con desdén infinito, aunque cierta sensación de curiosidad (y preocupación) le insitaba a seguir escuchando un poco más atentamente.  
-Siento como si mis días estuviesen contados, he depositado en Twilight toda mi confianza y espero sea ella quien pueda cuidar del reino tanto como yo hice. -La princesa del sol se recostó en el césped sin dejar de mirar la estatua de Discord. -Oh, querido. ¿Por qué quisiste que fuera así?  
-"Porque te burlaste de mí, de mi sueño. No podía quedar así" -Su enojo se acrecentó un poco, pero era increíble como, a pesar de todo, oír la voz de la hermosa yegua le hacía calmarse de inmediato.  
-Éramos inseparables, ¿Recuerdas cómo corríamos cuando pequeños? Hubiese querido volver a repetir bellos momentos como ésos, pero oh, me forzaste a hacerte ésto. -Y diciendo aquello, Celestia se levantó suavemente y posó uno de sus cascos cerca del rostro inerte de Discord.

Discord miró como su rostro sin expresiones de la escultura llenaba los ojos de Celestia de una forma llamativa, inusual, algo que nunca había notado antes. Y es que era la primera vez en tantos años que la princesa abandonaba sus aposentos y deberes reales para hacerle una visita.

Así Celestia comenzó a hablarle, a contarle sus secretos y sus anécdotas. Como cuando eran niños, y al igual que en ése entonces, Discord la escuchaba con infinita paciencia...Y cariño, aunque no quisiese admitirlo. El que él nunca le contestase nunca la desanimó, pues ella siempre supo que su amigo estaría ahí para él. Confesó también, que el hecho de elegir convertirlo en estatua, fue una excusa para:

-Siempre tenerte a mi lado, querido. -

Celestia pronunció esas palabras de una forma tan maravillosa y gentil, que Discord no pudo evitar sentirse como la peor criatura del universo. Más, su maldito orgullo seguía intentando negar lo que oía. No era factible lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo había sido culpa de la princesa, y punto final.

-Hubiese querido que todo fuese distinto, siempre quise abrirte mi corazón de par en par, para que tomaras todo lo que quisieras. Pero entiende, es doloroso el haber recibido tal apuñalada en el pecho de tu parte. -Celestia bajó su cabeza y empezó a sollozar, haciendo que algo en el interior de Discord se quebrara.  
-"No llores, por favor" -Pensó Discord con remordimiento, él también bajó su cabeza con dejo de tristeza.

Celestia había ido hacia él para dejar de lado los malos momentos y despedirse de él sin resentimiento ni dolor. Ella quería que sus últimas palabras hacia él fuesen de amor y compasión. Volvió a acurrucarse triste sobre el césped, víctima de la autocompasión en ése entonces porque quizás sus palabras jamás llegarían al único ser que amó alguna vez, o que quizás seguía amando.

-"Ni un solo instante ha dejado de hablar de los recuerdos que comparte conmigo y de las ganas que tenía de poder pasar una noche a mi lado." -Se dijo Discord así mismo después de un rato desde que la yegua había llegado hasta su "morada". Escucha su dulce voz de nuevo; pronto ella dejará éste mundo y llora porque no podrá estar nuevamente a su lado, no podrá verlo ni siquiera una vez en vida antes de que ella partiese, y eso le provocaba dolor, le hacía hervir las entrañas de rabia y hacía que la respiración se le entrecortara de la tristeza.

Entonces, Celestia, sin poder aguantar más, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y con una voz potente gritó: ¡Ojalá pudieses bajar de ahí!.

Después de un rato, la dolida yegua de la realeza se acurruca al costado del pedestal, apoyando su cabeza en él y doblándose un poco sobre sí misma para evitar el frío de la oscura noche. Cuando, de repente, siente una caricia en sus cabellos que la hace estremecerse. Cada vez, ése roce se hacía más material y menos ilusorio, una garra de uñas afiladas acariciaba con dulzura su suave crin tan deliciosa al tacto.

Discord deseaba que Celestia abriese sus ojos por completo, pero a su vez estaba con un temor terrible de que pudiese reaccionar de una mala forma, que pudiera irse corriendo y abandonarle de nuevo.

-¿Discord? ¿Ésto es un sueño? -Preguntó una adormilada princesa, con sus ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el prematuro despertar.  
-Exacto, un sueño, es lo que es. -Le susurró con suavidad, y es que la verdad, con la poca magia que le restaba, decidió darle a su princesa ese último momento a su lado. -Por favor, mírame, Tia. -Usó ése apodo que le puso de pequeños para hacerle saber que era aquel Discord que vivía aún en sus recuerdos y en su corazón. -Me has llamado, he venido. Tu deseo fue poderoso y despertó mi persona en tí, para decirte lo siguiente.

Celestia se acurrucó en el cuerpo de la bestia y cerró nuevamente los ojos, con una voz apagada, le pidió que continuase.

-Te amo mucho Celestia, quisiera que nunca me abandonaras. -Dijo mirándola con ternura mientras la atraía más hacia su pecho, para protegerla.  
-Yo también te amo, Discord. Quisiera, poder tenerte a mi lado, tú querías ser mi rey, ¿Lo recuerdad? Es doloroso, sentarme sola en el trono. -Discord pudo sentir unas débiles lágrimas cayendo sobre su pelaje, pero él, con delicadeza, talló los bellos ojos de la yegua y le sonrió dulcemente.  
-Siempre seré tu rey, eso no lo dudes. Siempre estaré ahí, siempre cuidaré de tí, y aún en los peores momentos, te enviaré mi amor para que no te sientas sola de nuevo. Mis últimas palabras para tí, son de amor y respeto hacia la mujer que siempre amé. -La abrazó dulcemente, evitando que las lágrimas también salieran de sus ojos.

Miró al cielo y vio que lo que antes era un manto color azul, se estaba tiñendo de naranja, estaba amaneciendo. No podía estar más tiempo así.

Cuando despertó, vio a la estatua nuevamente. Algo dolida, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar nuevamente ese maravilloso sueño. Fue tan real, como si Discord hubiese estado siempre ahí. No dijo nada más, sonrió levemente y se marchó. Mientras un Discord, con su orgullo herido pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la vio partir.

_"Hasta pronto, amada mía"_

Dijo sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño, deseando que aquella noche, Celestia volviera a visitarlo. Tenía más cosas para decirle.


End file.
